Daddy's Girl
by True Heaven
Summary: [FE8] 'I wish you could see how I am, how you've always wanted me to be. But you can't, not now, not ever.' Oneshot.


_FE8 'I wish you could see how I am, how you've always wanted me to be. But you can't, not now, not ever.' Oneshot. _

_Italics_ Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams

".." Speech

---- Change in scene

**Oneshot about Eirika. I thought about it while listening to "Daddy's Little Girl" by Frankie J, so its loosely based on the song. There's some EirikaxSeth, but not much of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, nor do I own the song "Daddy's Little Girl".**

_**Daddy's Girl**_

The war was over. It was finally over. Eirika sat on her chair in her bedchamber, her soft blue eyes set outside her open window. The light spring breeze blew past her face, swinging her long teal hair. A blank expression crossed her face as she brought her head to rest on her right hand. _'I wish you were still here,'_ she thought as she fumbled with the soft material of her white dress. She sighed as she slowly closed her eyes.

----

_"Daddy"' A young girl with bright blue eyes and long teal hair ran through the halls of the castle, loudly calling for her father. Fado was sitting at his desk, slaving over a stack of paper work. He raised his head as he heard his daughter call out to him. Eirika rushed up to greet her father, meeting his strong embrace. "What is it Eirika?" Fado asked._

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

_"..Alright"' he responded looking tiredly at the little girl perched on his knee. _

_"What was my mother like?"_

_"Your mother..." Fado trailed. Eirika's mother, his wife, had died at a when Eirika was young. His face softened, he could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Trying to keep them from blinking, he replied, "Your mother looked very much like you."_

_"Really?" Eirika said, wide-eyed._

_"Yes. She was a great ruler. She was kind, beautiful, and graceful." _

_"Then, when I grow up, I want to be just like mother!" He smiled at this. She jumped down from his knee and ran out the door, heading for the garden. Fado returned to his paper work, quil in hand. A small smile evident on his face. "I know you will.."_

_----_

Her lips curved into a small smile. _'Am I like her, father?' _Eirika sat up and walked to her window, leaning forward and feeling the wind in her face. "Eirika?" Ephraim, her brother slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He was dressed more formally in white, red, and gold. He looked at her with concern. "Are you alright, sister?"

"Yes, I am," Eirika replied sighing.

"You were thinking about father, weren't you?" Erika stayed silent and fidgeted with her gloves. Crystal tears were starting to form in her eyes, she blinked them away and nodded. Her fingers traced the intricate design on the gold bracelet around her wrist. "He would have been proud."

"If only he was here." She replied.

"You look beautiful," Eirika smiled upon hearing this. She left her place from the window to face her brother, her elaborate white dress reaching the floor. Her hands, which were covered in soft white silk, reached for her hair pin. She clasped her hair in it, a few stray strands of hair framing her face in places. She took a glance at herself in her mirror before Ephraim held out his gloved hand. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Eirika replied, taking his hand in hers as he lead her out into familiar hallways and finally to a pair of wide double-doors. Her steps were light and confident. The doors opened as bright, white sunshine flashed in Eirika's eyes.

_----_

_A teenaged Tana and Eirika ran through the halls of Renais castles, out of breath and giggling. Tana grinned at Eirika. "So that was him?" she asked. Eirika blushed. "Yes," she said softly. The two girls, being too busy laughing and whispering, didn't notice the very someone whom they were talking about sneak up behind them._

_"Who..?" he asked. Startled the two girls turned around. A young man with fiery red hair and vivid crimson eyes now stood face to face with the two girls. "Sir Seth!!" the two girls practically screamed. Seth winced at the highness of their voices. Eirika turned as red as the shirt she was wearing. _

_"We were.." Erika started. She could feel her face getting warmer. Tana nervously looked over at Eirika who was temporarily unable to speak._

_"We were...looking for you!" Tana covered her mouth. Eirika gave her a dark glare._

_"Tana and I have to go. Good day, Sir Seth." Eirika said hastily as she grabbed her friends' wrist and bolted out the nearest door. "You _really _like him." Tana grinned as Eirika apparently choked on the air she was trying to breathe before she gave Tana a nasty glare._

_"Princess..?" a confused Seth said, still standing alone in the deserted hallways before turning on his heel to leave. Fado laughed softly from where he was watching his daughter before, he too, turned to leave._

_---- _

Before Eirika knew it people were clapping and cheering for her and her new husband. She looked down to see the hand she was holding onto and faced him. His crimson hair messy and his red eyes holding a gentle gaze. He squeezed her hand lightly and she smiled. "King Fado would have been proud," Seth said.

"I just wish my father was with me now," Eirika replied. _'I wish you could see how I am, how you've always wanted me to be. But you can't, not now, not ever.' _Eirika fought back tears. _"I miss you."_

**A/N: Uh, yes, the end. Nyee... D: my ending was rushed, yes I know. I couldn't think of anything else to say at the end so I left it at that. Well, it's been a while since I've played this. R&R :D **


End file.
